FIRE VS ICE: THE MAGIC CONTINUES
by olafthewhitesnowman
Summary: Just because you're marrying Elsa doesn't mean you're going to live happily ever after. There's a whole lot more that needs to be learned. Sequel to FIRE VS ICE, pairings are Elsa/OC, Anna/Olaf friendship, some Kristanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire vs Ice - The Magic Continues**

_**Chapter 1 (It's Time)**_

_**Author's Note: This takes place a few months after FIRE VS ICE, so certain things will appear that don't make sense, but I'll explain those moments later on.**_

_**And DISNEY owns FROZEN**_

"Okay... you can do it, Sphero... come on... it's just a simple little-"

"Hey, buddy!"

Sphero jumped up in the air, almost swearing in front of the childish snowman that was standing in front of his doorway. "How many times have I told you to NOT scare me like that?"

Olaf shrugged his shoulders, and asked, "What are you holding?"

He was referring to a tiny black box that was in the young man's hands, which made Sphero say, "Well, um... it's actually for, er, Elsa."

"Really?" The snowman said, titling his head. "I didn't think she'd like the color black."

"I'm not giving the box as a present," chuckled Sphero. "It's a... well... you'll see later on, just don't let Anna know about this, okay?"

Not questioning why he didn't want Elsa's sister to find out, the snowman nodded his head, and walked away, while Sphero was sighing with relief as he opened up the box.

"She'll definitely love this little baby..."

Inside was a sparkling and dazzling wedding ring that was made entirely out of ice that looked similar to the one made from Elsa's ice palace, and that it was glowing brightly inside, as if he'd trapped actual fire inside!

Looking up at the mirror in front of him, as if he was staring at someone else's reflection, Sphero held up the ring, and said, "See this, Ignus? A wedding ring... can you top-"

"SPHERO! Where are you?!"

"Olaf!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"For crying out loud..." grumbled Sphero, who was unable to hide the ring as another person appeared in his doorway. "Hello, er, Anna..."

The redheaded princess (after seeing 10th ring in his hands) looked at her friend with big eyes, and said, "You... were going... to propose to Elsa... without my blessing... didn't you think about asking me, at least?!"

"Obviously not," replied Sphero, but he gulped after seeing Anna's frown become clearer.

"I'm her SISTER, for crying out loud, Sphero!"

Sphero felt a little nervous. This version of Anna made him wish to see her clumsy, fun, childish, eccentric side.

"Hey, all right, okay, sorry, but I mean... your dad and my dad aren't here... and... well... you aren't exactly..."

Before he could finish, to his surprise, Anna was actually starting to tear up, as if he was breaking her heart. "I can't believe this... you were going to marry Elsa... become my brother-in-law... and y-you didn't e-even think... about..."

Closing the door so that nobody else could hear, Sphero just looked at Anna, crying, and started feeling guilty for not speaking to her.

"Ohhhhh... For crying out loud... Anna, please don't... Aw, darn it..." Sphero didn't like seeing Anna upset, so he said, "Okay, look, I'm sorry, okay? Can I have your blessing to marry your sister, the queen, O fair princess of Arendelle?"

Then, what Anna said next made him roll his eyes but silently laugh. "Oh, yeah, sure, you don't need to ask. I just wanted to see if I could get you to actually say it."

"Oh, well, that's just PERFECT, then..."

Anna giggled before her eyes brightened with joy as she said, "Okay. Come on, let me see it!"

When Sphero handed it to her, the princes squealed with joy and delight. "Ohmygosh, it's SO amazing! And beautiful! She'll love it a lot, trust me."

"Well, that's what I'm hoping for," replied Sphero. "You like it, though? Really?"

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't?"

Holding back laughter, he (meaning it like a joke) said, "Well, then, princess, if you hadn't met Kristoff, I would have probably gave this to youuuuuu... I mean.. um..."

But when he noticed that his comment only made Anna blush, Sphero just turned red with embarrassment as he added, "Well, uh, anyway, Anna, I'm planning on asking her tonight"'

"Really?" Anna exclaimed. "Well, you'd better hurry up cause it's almost evening time, and please, get some decent clothes. I mean, it's not the actual wedding, but don't you want to remember this in a way for her to see a presentable you?"

Looking at his clothes, which had been made by a mix of his own craftsmanship, plus his fire powers, Sphero laughed, and said, "From a woman who made her outfit from snow ice, and a young man who controls fire, that's the least amount of our worries."

Anna was about to say something else when Sphero added, "No, no, no... I don't want ANY songs about this day, Anna, or how I should feel about love. I already know that song."

The princess sighed, and frowned as she said, "Oh, fine then..."

"Thank you!" Sphero laughed, putting the ring away. "Now I just hope nothing goes wrong so that we can-"

Anna laughed, and said, "Sphero, please, you live in Arendelle... how bad could things get?"

Sphero looked at her, and said, "Uh, well, first off, your sister accidentally set Arendelle into a forever winter terrorland, and when I came in the picture... well... you know..."

He was referring to his older brother, Anderson, who had sacrificed himself to save both Sphero and Elsa, who were able to turn their enemy into a shattering of millions of ice pieces.

"Never mind, forget it," Sphero tucked the ring box in his pocket, and said, "Just follow me."

"Okay," said Anna, eagerly following Sphero to one of the rooms on the castle's second floor.

"You should really label this place with signs or something," replied Sphero. "We could get lost or something."

Anna just laughed as they entered the room, which was in the process of being set up for a couple to have a romantic dinner via candlelight, along with a great view of the nearby lake.

But what also stood out was... "is that a piano?"

"Uh huh," replied Sphero, bringing her over so that they could sit on the bench. "I'm surprised you guys even had one in this place."

As they walked over it, Sphero began to play a few musical notes that sounded pretty good.

"You play? For real?" Anna asked, confused but surprised.

Sphero nodded his head, and said, "Had to find something to distract me from losing control of my powers since I can't make a palace. But that's not important right now... look at this."

He opened a type of book that was on a stand in front of them, and all what Anna could make out of it were a lot of musical notes.

Sensing her confusion, Sphero said, "It's a song, princess, I wrote it."

"YOU?" Anna was definitely more surprised since she (thought) she knew that he wasn't a big fan of singing. "Then, where are the words?"

"In here," replied Sphero, pointing to the top of his head. "Now, be quiet for a little bit so that you can hear it."

But before he could even start, he cleared his throat, saying, "I mean... if that's okay with you, Anna... for me to sing... to you... er..."

The young princess covered her mouth to hold in her laughter, and said, "Oh, Sphero... you know, you remind me of the older brother I never got, or the best friend I'd always wanted."

"Well that explains why you pick on me," replied Sphero. "And Olaf already took your best friend spot, if I recall... but I'm cool with you as my sister-in-law, cause then I have more reasons to pick on you... OW... okay, jeez, no need to slap me."

Skipping past a few pages in the book, Sphero read it for a little bit before he began to play and sing along to the notes.

_I never thought I'd meet someone _

_As beautiful as you_

_I was all alone, but you brought me in_

_And now I'm in love with you_

_I've dreamed of a far-off place_

_Where everything's the same_

_But now that I'm with you_

_That dream just sounds insane_

_You told me that I_

_Should let it go_

_To turn away_

_And slam the door_

_Now before it's too late_

_I have this one thing to say_

_You're scared sometimes _

_That your powers could hurt me_

_But I don't care because like you said_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Anna laughed a little bit, punching him softly on the shoulder. "Oh, my gosh..."

"Ow! What, that's a GOOD song to tell her, princess, and I wasn't exactly finished yet."

Anna smiled again before saying, "Okay, I'm sorry, Sphero, continue..."

With a chuckle, the young man began playing the piano at a different tempo.

_Now, Elsa, here's what's going down_

_And this is very true_

_I mean all of this_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_The past was fun, and I love it right now_

_Being here with you_

_But now I want our forever to start_

_You're my one and only girl_

_The only love in my world_

_Without you, I don't know what I'd do_

_I just want it to be me and you_

Then, he paused to stand up and move in order to be close to Anna as he got down on one knee.

_There's so many things that I have to do_

_But none of that matters to me _

_So, I'm asking you_

_With all my heart_

Pretending that Anna was Elsa (sort-of), Sphero opened up the box, and said, "Will you marry me?"

Even though she knew exactly that they weren't really in an actual proposal situation, Anna couldn't help but tear up as she hugged Sphero, saying, "Oh, she's going to LOVE it so much!"

"Well... I'm... glad... to hear," wheezed Sphero, who was held in Anna's bear hug. "But at least... let me live... long enough... to ask her..."

"Huh? Oh, right, sorry," exclaimed Anna, releasing Sphero. "It's just so... romantic and beautiful and... I gotta go... find her... be right back!"

As the princess rushed out of the room, Sphero chuckled to himself, saying, "Guess I'd better get this place ready, then."

But just as he got up from the ground, Anna came back, giving back his ring, and leaving again to go find Elsa.

"Oh, Anna..." laughed Sphero. "You're a one of a kind princess, all right."

_Author's Note: Yes, the love song that Sphero sang is all my work (except the parts relating to LET IT GO)_

_I don't know if you guys will like it, but me and Sphero certainly did, so just leave any comments after reading this, and share with your friends, okay, please? _


	2. A Mysterious Island

**Fire vs Ice - The Magic Continues**

_**Chapter 2 (A Mysterious Island)**_

_**Author's Note: Hope you're all enjoying this so far. I'm really having fun writing out this story.**_

_**One quick thing I'd like to add - I'm going to be putting more music moments between the characters, meaning that they'll be singing a song every now and then, but if you have any songs that you think could fit in for this story, please tell me. And they can be non-Disney... just no bad words or suggestive content.**_

_**So, let's continue this story; oh, and Disney owns FROZEN**_

_**###################**_

About an hour later, Sphero was standing behind the door, smiling as he heard the nearby voices of Anna and Elsa.

"For goodness sakes, Anna, what is the rush?"

"I can't tell you, Elsa! If I could, I would, but I can't, so I won't!"

He rolled his eyes, putting on a smile as he saw the two of them approach, with Elsa looking pleased yet surprised to see him. "Sphero? What's going on?"

As Anna casually walked away, the young man opened the door, and said, "Oh, nothing... I just want us to have a special night."

#################

An hour later, in the stables, Kristoff was tiredly helping Sven prepare for sleep.

Since it was springtime, people in Arendelle wanted ice on the days that didn't come with rain, and today, he had worked overtime (even though Anna wasn't always happy with that).

"All right, buddy, you good?" The ice harvester asked, with Sven nodding his head. "Okay, good night, pal."

As the furry animal went to sleep, Kristoff headed in the castle, hoping that his wife wouldn't be upset with him tonight.

"Hiya, Kristoff!" The ice harvester turned to see Olaf coming down the castle steps to meet him.

"Oh, hey, Olaf... is everyone asleep?"

The snowman replied, "Sorta. Sphero is with Elsa, and Anna's running around the castle."

Kristoff chuckled, saying, "What else is new?"

As they entered the castle, Olaf began to ask about his day when, suddenly, Anna came running over, her face full of excitement.

"Honey, you're not going to believe it," squealed the excited princess.

"Why, what is it?" Kristoff asked, trying not to let her think about being mad at him for being late.

"I think I know," replied Olaf. "Sphero's giving Elsa a black box as a gift."

Kristoff looked confused before saying, "Huh... well, that's one way to cheer her up, I think, considering what day it is."

"Why, what is it?"

####################

"Mmmmm, this food is delicious," said Elsa, enjoying the taste. "You used the castle kitchen to cook this?"

Looking at his hands for a little bit, Sphero turned back to Elsa, and said, "Sort of, yeah. It was easy to do."

"Judging by the taste, it was worth the easy task," chuckled Elsa. "Now I'm feeling a little bit better than I was earlier... and I could use some good news too."

"Earlier?" Sphero felt the ring in his pocket. "And what kind of good news?"

His girlfriend replied, her face becoming upset as she sliced her meal, "Well... for me and Anna, its sad because... our parents sailed away because several years ago, this was the week when they left on a three-day voyage to some wedding, I think... I don't remember... anyway, it's kind of like a 'death-aversary', to put it like that."

Feeling the ring, Sphero smiled, and said, "Well, I think I have some news that could bring this, um... sad day to a happy ending."

"I'm all ears."

Giving a crooked smile, Sphero got up to head over to the piano, but before he could even sit on the bench, there was a knock at the door.

"Elsa?"

It was Kai, a longtime servant of the family.

"His Highness from the Southern Isles has arrived, and he said it's urgent for you to meet with him."

Sphero began to slightly frown, but for two reasons, while Elsa said, "I'll be right there."

Turning to Sphero, she said, "I'm really sorry, sweetheart, this wasn't... what did you want to tell me?"

_Tell her, man, you prepared all day for this moment..._

"It can wait, Elsa. This kingdom is more important."

Knowing that part of him was upset, Elsa gave Sphero a quick kiss on the lips, and hurried off to the Great Hall.

After she was gone, Sphero closed the book of his written song, then snapped his fingers, with the candle fire suddenly being extinguished.

#############

"How do you think it's going?" Anna wondered, who was sitting on a bench in the hallway with her husband, while Olaf had gone off to his home in the gardens to sleep.

Before Kristoff could answer, they saw Sphero slowly approaching from the far right corner.

"Judging by that, Anna, it doesn't feel good."

As for Sphero, he did felt a little down about the fact that his plan didn't work, but Elsa WAS the queen of Arendelle, after all, and he was just her special boyfriend.

Then, his thoughts were interrupted by Anna, now coming over to ask, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," replied Sphero. "I didn't get to ask her. The king from the Southern Isles had to have a meeting with her ASAP."

Kristoff sighed, and gave him a pat on the back while Anna groaned in frustration.

"Aw, darn it, I thought for sure she'd be hugging me and crying about how happy she was."

Sphero chuckled, and said, "Well, I'm sure that she was taken away for a good reason. It's not like Hans came back, right?"

###################

"It's a pleasure to meet you so grown, Elsa," said King Elias, who was also Hans' father. "And I sincerely apologize for the actions that my son did to you and your sister."

"Apology greatly accepted," replied Elsa, nodding in approval. "Your kingdom has helped us plenty of times in the past. So, I was told that you needed me urgently?"

The king nodded his head, and brought her over to a nearby table, where a map of a particular location was layered out.

"Unfortunately, for different reasons between us, this has to do with Hans," explained the king, with Elsa politely keeping quiet. "I sent him to discuss food trading with a kingdom from the Northeast, but that was two days ago, and now, I fear he's lost at sea."

"And you believe he's... er... I'm sorry, I don't know of this location."

Elias nodded his understanding. "I doubt your father would have told you, my dear... anyway, this location in the Atlantic Ocean has been titled the Bermuda Triangle, yet to some people, it doesn't exist."

Elsa began to feel confused. "How is that even possible?"

"Mostly out of fear, or that cause they can't officially confirm it," replied Elias. "But shipwrecks and other supernatural events have reportedly occurred in this area, and a telegram that Hans sent to me was near here."

Elsa looked at the elderly king with concern. "Do you believe those 'reports', your majesty?"

"You mean these, Elsa?" The king handed her a scroll, and the young woman took a quick look, catching certain names, such as Ellen Austin, Connemara IV, and USS Cyclops.

"I don't know whether I should or should not, but I just want my son and his men to be found... and I'm asking you because of your... well."

Elsa crossed her arms, saying, "If you're referring to my powers, I'm not much of a fan in using them for any means of war or battle."

"I perfectly understand," replied Elias. "But it's mainly cause I have no one else to look to, your majesty. My men are off doing other required tasks that are too far for this, and you're actually the most closest to hear. Plus, my kingdom is in a desperate state of need that requires me to fix whatever is necessary."

Elsa was feeling torn because although she wasn't fond of Hans and his treacherous actions in the past, his father and hers had once been close friends before his sea voyage, and she didn't want to feel guilty about not helping.

"I will not say no, King Elias," replied the queen. "But I'll sleep on it tonight, and IF I decide to go, you have my word that I'll come back with your son... just promise you'll leave with him before my sister does more damage to him."

Elias chuckled, nodding his head, and said, "Thank you, your Highness, and your father would have definitely been very proud of you."

She nodded, and shook his hand, with both of them hoping that the "Triangle" was a falsified location.

#############

Inside of his room, Sphero was putting away the ring underneath his mattress, and laid down on his bed, closing his eyes.

_This definitely is not the night I had expected to receive after my special dinner..._

"Sphero?" The young man stood up, noticing Elsa in front of his doorway. "Listen, about our dinner..."

"It's fine," said Sphero, shrugging his shoulders at her. "I mean, you're the queen, it makes sense for these things to happen... speaking of which, how did it go?"

Elsa chuckled nervously, and said, "Well, Hans is lost at sea... since a few days ago... and he wants me to go bring him back."

He raised an eyebrow, and he said, "What, he thinks you're a puppy or something? This a bone for not executing him?"

"It's not like that," frowned Elsa. "Our kingdoms have been very close for a long time, and-"

"Is it cause you can control ice and snow? Don't they have soldiers for this stuff?"

"They're too far to go there, and Hans' dad is not exactly at a fightable age, Sphero," replied Elsa, who was starting to frown. "I'm doing this because my father would have done the same thing. Please understand that this means a lot to me, not cause of Hans, it's for my father."

Sphero was about to argue some more, but he knew better than to reach that point, especially since her parents were gone, so instead, he said, "Well, then, I'm going with you."

Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but Sphero said, "Don't make me stay here, Elsa... if he needs YOU to go, then I'm not about to stay here until I get a report of you being lost, also."

He held her hand, smiling, and added, "Besides, you think Anna will want you to go by yourself out there? You two have a long childhood to make up for... no offense... face it, this will be another adventure, sweetheart."

"No it will not," said Elsa, crossing her arms, taking her hand away."I'm not bringing you or Anna or Kristoff or Olaf with me and my army of soldiers."

Sphero raised an eyebrow, saying, "Oh, yes, you will, my love... most definitely."

"No, I won't..."

"Yes, you will..."

##################

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Anna squealed with delight as she climbed up the steps to the ship they'd be taking to the Bermuda Triangle. "Look, see, Olaf, you can see the Sun from up there!"

"Wait up, Anna," exclaimed Olaf, waddling after her. "I'm made of snow, not skin and bone!"

Kristoff and Sphero turned to glance at Elsa, who was remaining silent as she walked past them, not speaking one word.

"She'll get over this," laughed Sphero. "Elsa loves that we're all here."

Kristoff agreed, saying, "Besides, you think I'd be happy dealing with Anna going overload on the waterworks after Elsa left?"

"I know the feeling," laughed Sphero, going to find Elsa while Kristoff whistled a tune as he followed after him.

A few hours later, as they sailed away from the kingdom of Arendelle, Sphero had his arms wrapped around Elsa as they stood near the post.

"Come on, admit it," laughed Sphero. "You're glad that we're all here."

Elsa chuckled, but she said, "It's part of the truth, but I don't want us all gone if these so-called rumors are true."

Sphero laughed, and said, "Elsa, please, we both got cool powers, Kristoff is a strong guy, Anna can be fierce at the wrong and right times, and... well... Olaf can't melt, right?"

Elsa was starting to laugh, but then, after looking out in the ocean for a little bit, she turned to see Sphero having fun with Anna and Kristoff while Olaf was pretending to get a tan.

She shook her head, smiling to herself as she watched her "family" have fun together.

It had been a while since she'd felt like this.


End file.
